The invention relates to a socket or mounting frame for a switchgear cabinet or a rack, comprising mounting pieces which are arranged, as corner pieces, in the corner regions of a rectangle or square that extends in a x-y plane, said mounting pieces being produced in a respective shaping process and comprising first and second mounting faces which lie outside with respect to the rectangle or square, which extend in the x direction and in the y direction at a right angle thereto and which extend in a space direction z at a right angle to the x-y plane, wherein sections of a system of covers are brought into contact with the mounting faces, said covers having lateral covers with cover walls that are flat on the exterior and that have reinforcing ribs extending longitudinally on the interior, and being fastened to receiving structures of the mounting pieces by connecting means.
A socket or mounting frame for a switchgear cabinet of this type is disclosed in DE 194 34 551 C1. In the corner regions of the socket, which is rectangular in a top view, mounting pieces are arranged as corner pieces which are connected to another by means of lateral covers. The corner pieces are configured as upright profile sections made of extruded aluminum profile comprising several partly open and partly closed cavities running in longitudinal direction of the profile and being confined by wall sections. Mounting faces of the corner pieces which are outside with respect to the socket comprise slots running in longitudinal direction of the profile leading to rear side cavities which form T-shaped fastening grooves via which the covers are mounted by means of screws which engage nuts arranged within the grooves. Such configuration results in a considerable mounting effort, in particular if the covers must be removed and re-installed for installation purposes e.g. at locations which are difficult to access.
In another socket shown in EP 0 725 464 B1, the corner pieces comprise an upper and a lower connecting plate which are connected to another by means of rib-shaped vertical walls, wherein laterally protruding fastening plates having bores are provided which covers are mounted. Also this configuration can lead to unfavorable mounting effort.
Further sockets which can be equipped with covers, are shown in DE 10 2007 013 520 A1, WO 02/080322 A1, DE 37 10 567 C2, DE 84 10 203 U1, DE 43 10 079 C2, DE 93 08 162 U1, DE 103 28 407 A1 and EP 0 686 316 B1. Those known sockets comprise corner pieces formed as angled punched/bent parts to which the covers can be attached, while also a considerable mounting effort is generated.
It is the object of the invention to provide a socket or mounting frame of the type mentioned in the introductory, which improved mounting possibilities are achieved.